Perhaps
by Ann aspiring writer
Summary: Perhaps they were not meant to be. They couldn t have been. She and her crushed dreams, he and his suffering from the Game of Thrones. But still...
1. Night

She could literally feel the oppressive silence around her, gripping at her dress, fighting to bring her to her knees. She was alone, but that was to be expected, as life had taught her the hard way. She couldn`t rely on anyone. Sometimes, not even on herself. Outside and inside of her, it was dark – not the heavy blackness of utter resignation, yet the ominous grey of shattered hopes struggling to _be _again, only to end up crushed by the fast and cynical waves of reality.

This time it was wrecking. Cutting deeper in the same old wounds that refused and weren`t allowed to heal. In the silence, she stumbled blindly upon deceit, betrayal, mocking laughter, and above all, games. Every sort of game – for the Iron Throne, for power, for life, even for love. She had never been particularly skilled at playing games, for she had always been the quiet, observing and emotional one, with wide-eyed dreams of a knight in shiny armor, a castle, a life of contempt and happiness, far from the maddening crowd, intrigues or spider-webbed plots.

Day after day, the irony was becoming too much to bear. She felt like tearing everybody apart with her bare hands, like screaming out loud how much she hated and despised them. It had always been her inner belief that she wouldn`t have to cope with the worst crime of them all – to have to be one of them. To actually succumb to the misery of sharing a name, a history, a 'home' with one of their own. She realized how naïve it had been on her side, but she had never dared look the truth in the face and deal with the fact – she had been promised to Joffrey, the mad, sadistic king, by her own pleas and by political plotting. But, as life turns page after page of careless writing, inconsiderate of our mere whishes or expectations, she was now married to another, bound to the same virulent family which now controlled her completely. Tyrion Lannister.

Lannister. Lannister. Lannister. The word echoed in her mind, hitting the walls of stone she had built all by herself in a desperate attempt to keep the torture of the court at bay. Tyrion`s name was immediately and indisputably linked to Cersei`s, vile, vicious and venomous as she was – she had once thought she could count on the queen to stand by her side and guide her. Now she knew better than that, for she had glimpsed behind the smiling waters on the surface to discern the peril laying in the depths. Had the fight for the throne made Cersei so bitter, so guarded, so merciless? Was she going to end up much the same way, dominated by a twisted desire to ruin other`s lives, seeking revenge for what had been done to her?

She hoped with all her might that the answer was 'no', for she couldn`t stand to become so. Then, she vowed to do whatever it took to keep hold of the ounces of humanity she possessed, to sacrifice herself if it came to that in order to still be herself.

She opened her eyes. Ubiquitous darkness. Everywhere – near her, in the cold bed, in the silent room, in the far, untouchable pieces of sky she could barely see out the window. '_It wasn't meant to be like this'_ she couldn`t help whispering, her breathing resigned and sad, knowing no one would listen to her. The night was her ally – in the silence of the night, her thoughts could scream out loud, as loud as they really were. For nobody could hear them, nobody could search her straight, impassible face for any sign of betraying emotions at the mention of her traitor family. No one was hunting her at night, of course apart from her own suffocating nightmares, drowning tears and muffled sobs in her pillow.

'Indeed, my lady, it wasn`t'.

She couldn`t suppress a defeated gasp. Now they were there, with her, even at night, trying to get into her head.

Even so, the voice was rich, reverberating in the deadly silence of their wedding night. She thought briefly that maybe he hadn`t been as drunk as he had led every guest attending the wedding to believe, not quite drunk enough to unconsciously threaten the king in his alcohol-induced stupor.

'Why did you do it, my lord?' She felt safer behind her ice-cold courtesy.

'Do what, my lady? I`m afraid my head is still heavier than usual, as you may well expect. Please excuse my train of thought`s slowness."

She knew very well his thoughts were anything but slow – his intelligence had always been apparent, even when he was jesting, throwing irony after irony both at others and himself, or when he was too lost in drinking to play the court`s games, but his brain still guarded his interests. Sansa could already understand that thinking was second nature for him – what else could he be doing in the thick darkness, after the vapors of alcohol and rejection had washed away?

"Threatened the king, my lord." After voicing her thought, she realized it was a stupid question. He would claim to have been so drunk that he couldn`t even remember anything from the previous evening – neither his jaw-dropping outburst in front of everyone that mattered at King`s Landing, nor the promise he had made her only a couple of hours ago. Of course, that was the simplest, most natural way out.

He too sighed.

'For a moment, I just couldn`t take it anymore, Sansa. What my animal of a nephew had been putting you through, what he still had in store for you, how he wanted to humiliate me further by forcing me to hurt _you. _I couldn`t stand their mocking faces. You see, Joffrey wanted to prove to them I am a monster, capable of anything with anyone, especially with the delicate being you are. So I stabbed the knife into the table and told him exactly what I was contemplating doing at the time. Nothing too shocking, I suppose?'

Sansa was taken aback by his unexpectedly sincere and open speech, almost as much as by the one he had delivered at the wedding. He was willing to admit that his family`s attitude towards him bothered him much more than he normally cared to show. And surprisingly, he also appeared to give a damn about their behavior concerning her. Of course, it could all be a charade, but she had to grant him that he had never tried to play her before. That was, up until then. There was still a long way to go and the future did look bleak.

'Forgive my forwardness, my lord, but you really must have been affected by the wine if what you said to his Majesty didn`t seem to you too shocking.'

'Believe me, my lady, I do remember what my words were. I`m just terribly sorry for two things – one, for drawing even more attention to you and your unfortunate circumstances and secondly, for being too angry to properly watch the bastard`s face as he took it all in. It must have been quite a sight.'

'My lord, I am afraid you are wrong, for my circumstances are not at all unfortunate.' What else could she say? She couldn`t comment on the king`s dumbstruck face when talking to a Lannister. She couldn`t even agree to his reference to her entrapment in the court, with a fate that looked discouraging to say the least.'

'Yes, I have almost forgotten how the next words will sound. Probably, how wonderful it is for you to be here, at King`s Landing, benefitting from the generous guidance and protection of the Lannister family. Please, Sansa, spare me this. The words are as clumsy and inadequate in my mouth as they are in yours, for they are gross lies. I know I confessed to you that my train of thought was slowing down tonight, but I`m not a complete idiot. I`ve been watching you from afar for a long time, thus I`m doubly aware of how much you`ve been through, how much harm has been done to you by those whose blood I share. Be it Cersei, or Joffrey, or my father, or even me, we have all wronged you and I would be a liar and a fool to promise you that it will never happen again. However, it is entirely another kind of torture to have to pretend that you respect and highly regard those who have inflicted these would upon you, while denigrating your own family.'

'My lord, I…'

'Please, let me finish. This is one burden I hope to lift off your shoulders, if you`ll allow me. Believe, I`m perfectly conscious I`m far from the hero you must have been dreaming of all your childhood, both in physical appearance and in the deed`s I`ve committed. Even so, I genuinely want to ease your life, as long as it is in my power to do so.'

Sansa had to admit, she was moved. She knew it could very well be another trap, a sick joke of the Lannisters, out to get her once again. Yet, his words seemed permeated with sincerity, a kind of power Cersei`s had never had over her. She was not going to let her guard down completely, it would be utter madness to do so in the Game of Thrones, but she wouldn`t feed him such blatant lies anymore. Perhaps he too had grown tired of the string of lies their lives solely consisted on, perhaps he too could discern the falsity and superficiality of the court, even though he was much better at dealing with it than her.

'Thank you, my lord.' The words were ordinary, customary ones, but the tone of her voice was slightly changed, warmer, a little more childish than before. He smiled softly into the darkness, thinking that perhaps they were signing some sort of darkness-induced alliance against the court and the wrong that had been done to them.

'Go to sleep, my lady.'

'Goodnight, my lord'.

Perhaps there was still hope.

**Hello there! I`m new in this fandom. This is my first Game of Thrones fanfiction. Tyrion and Sansa are my favorite couple out there, because, even though there are factors like the age difference and their rival, blood-thirsty families, they could get on well and rely on each other. **

**I hope I`ll be able to update soon and properly develop their relationship. **

**Reviews really are appreciated, so let me know what you think. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Tear stains

The timid rays of sunshine were caressing her perfectly-shaped face, falling shyly on her slightly parted lips and her sleeping, closed eyes. The sun was quite playful, for each time Sansa unconsciously tried to escape the teasing heat, it stoically followed her, flowing over her lovely auburn hair. She was beginning to stir in her sleep, starting to remember everything, already praying to find a way to evade memories and fears, even if only for mere moments. She wanted to stay like that forever, caught up in her own little wonderland, between sweet dreams and harsh reality, while gentle and unseen fingers played upon her serene features.

Meanwhile, Tyrion was incomprehensively mumbling something about a damned headache, eyes still closed. He too would have given anything to wake from slumber and glance upon an entirely different present – a long, appealing body, not that of a dwarf. A clear face with no trace of the insistent scar. And maybe, just maybe, if that wasn`t too much to ask for, guilt-free, peaceful eyes, not his blood-shot ones in which cruel fights and unknown struggles were reflected. Indeed, it must have too much, because, every morning, he woke up the same. So he always got up and faced reality.

That particular glorious morning, it was harder than usual for him to laugh in fate`s face, to be ironical and strong, to shrug his shoulders and go about as if nothing was amiss. Why? Because he was married to Sansa Stark, a girl of fourteen who had every right to never cast a look at him after what his family, the Lannisters, had done. He now carried on his shoulder a mountain of guilt that his sister and father had probably never felt, or had surely dismissed as absurd – another human emotion to be played with and then cast in a corner, useless and bothering. However, he could never do that. He had _seen _her, had caught fleeting glimpses of a pure, dreaming and idealistic soul tortured by grief so intense that it was a miracle she hadn`t broken. _Not until now_, he bitterly thought. But he had come to wonder how long she would last in that sick play, the mise en scène of all the cunning plots going on behind the curtain.

Tyrion knew Sansa needed someone to give her hope, make her feel like a human being again, after so much humiliation and deceit. It was also clear as day that he was by far the most unnatural choice to do so, with the repugnance she must have felt for him after her life had fallen apart. But right now, he was the only thing she had left close enough to her to fully understand her sufferings and try to comfort her. For better or worse they would have said, but Tyrion hoped it would be only for the better. Worse was an option he didn`t dare think about.

So he got up, taking in a deep breath, as he pushed in a corner of his mind the intentions to once again find a way to enjoy the elaborate show of the court, to outdo them all. Because his main reason for facing the new day in front of him was Sansa and winning her trust. Beating the others at their own games, that could come second.

He slowly looked around the spacious room, warmed and illuminated by the morning sun, somewhat relieved that Shae hadn`t prepared the familiar breakfast on the table. Perhaps she too was trying to avoid the newlyweds for as long as possible. Tyrion dreaded all the uncomfortable situations that were sure to come, as Shae was Sansa`s maid and one of her few reliable friends. Of course, she was also his mistress and he cared a lot about her, but they had to put an end to it. He had made vows to Sansa on their wedding day, arranged or not, and he intended to keep them as well as he could.

Slowly, with small and careful steps, minding not to wake her, Tyrion approached the bed. Sansa was there, more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, with her guard let down and her angelic face bathed in sunlight. There were no worries written on her features at the time, no stern expression or unseeing, expressionless eyes.

'So beautiful' he whispered, for she was indeed. It was a unique moment to look upon someone who hadn`t been entirely spoiled by the vicious ways of the court, someone who had chosen to fight so as to preserve their personality, who hadn`t become vile or revengeful.

In that moment, he wanted to kiss her so badly it literally hurt. He felt drawn to her, enchanted by her pure and oblivious appearance and he wondered how it would be to taste her rosy lips, at least once, without having to behold the look of disgust or fear in her eyes. But he knew it wouldn`t be fair to steal a kiss like that, without her being given a choice to withdraw or approve. Instead, he leaned closer to her, gently enough to increase the torture he was experiencing already and timidly pressed his lips to her marble-white forehead. He briefly wondered how such a simple and innocent gesture could be one of his most intimate and meaningful experiences with someone else.

Sansa felt a gentle touch on her forehead and, initially, wanted to teach Arya a lesson for disturbing her sleep. It soon dawned on her that Arya was no longer there, with her, that she had run away and left her alone. Then who was…?

Her eyes instantly snapped open and to her utter shock she saw Tyrion still bent over her, his face mere inches away from hers, looking as scared and embarrassed as she must have been. 'What were you…doing?' She couldn`t help but ask. It had been so long since someone had last kissed her forehead – probably her mother wishing her sweet dreams before all this…

'I…' he stammered, unsure of what to say, for he didn`t want to offend or frighten her more than he already had. 'I approached the bed to see if you were awake, but you were still sleeping and you looked so peaceful and unguarded that I could not contain the sympathy I felt for you then. It`s so rare that I get to see you without a mask carefully covering your face. I`m sorry, my lady.'

'No, my lord, do not apologize. I understand your motivations and your actions did not offend me at all, although they brought back to the present memories that hurt.'

'Alright then, Sansa.' She was still hesitating, avoiding his eyes.

'My lord, may I ask you something? If I didn`t wake up… would you have done something more?'

'No. No, I wouldn`t have kissed you on the lips without your previous consent. You see, my dear lady, I intend to honor the promise I made to you last night. I know I wasn`t in the best state to discuss such a serious matter, but I meant everything I said.' She suddenly felt ashamed of thinking so low of him as to search for a reassurance of his honorable intentions. After all, he was her husband and wasn`t obliged to consider her wishes or comfort.

'Thank you. For reiterating your promise and for reassuring me. I apologize for doubting you and your behavior. I know it isn`t fair on my part.' She tried to smile, but it still failed to reach her lips. However, the smile was closer than it had been before.

'Given the circumstances, fair is becoming a rather vague concept, don`t you think?'

'Definitely, my lord. I couldn`t agree more.'

'Tyrion, Sansa. My name is Tyrion. Please call me so. My lord seems too distant even for a marriage like ours.'

At that moment, Shae entered the room, her eyes fixed on a remote spot on the wall. She felt confused, hurt and ashamed for being caught in such a complicated situation, all the more because she cared for Sansa and only wanted the best for her.

'As you wish, Tyrion.' Perceiving Sansa`s warmer, more natural tone and her less reserved appearance, Shae`s intuition could tell her that the lovely girl was beginning to open up to Tyrion. 'After all, he is her husband' she thought. 'Not mine.'

'Good morning, my lady' she bowed without even bothering to acknowledge Tyrion. 'Shall I bring you breakfast?'

'Yes please, Shae. Good morning to you too.' While the newlyweds sat at the table and ate in more or less comfortable silence, Shae found the sheets on the bed stainless. She had expected that in some way, for she knew Tyrion could be noble and reserved with someone who deserved it. And Sansa did. However, Shae was realistic enough to know that there would come a time when they would be forced to change that situation, or, even worse for her, when the husband and wife would choose it of their own free will.

So Shae knew she had to think of what was left to do now, when Tyrion`s illicit affair was slowly fading away, eclipsed by a rightful and probably faithful marriage. She could leave, but she wanted to support Sansa and help her as much as she could, even though it deeply pained her to be the persona non grata.

After the newlyweds finished their meal, they both stood up, unsure of what to do next.

'My dear Sansa, I have business to attend to now and thinks to account for, as you may well imagine. I don`t know if the news bother or please, but I will be back for lunch and then we could do whatever you wish. That is, if my company is not a source of distress too much for you to bear it…. If so, I could spend the afternoon somewhere.'

Sansa began to appreciate how much he minded her own wishes, giving her choices almost no one had ever given her.

'No. It`s perfectly fine. Besides, I`d like to get to know you better, Tyrion.'

He looked amazed, thankful and very happy. He came closer to her, slowly, letting her time to withdraw. When she didn`t, he took her hand and kissed it gently, deferentially. Shae was glad none of them was looking at her, for they surely would have read her tear-stained thoughts.

**This is it. Another chapter. I wanted to end it ex abrupto and portray Shae`s feelings now that she has to cope with the situation. **

**Hope you liked the development of their characters. Would you want their relationship to grow slowly or faster? **

**Until next time, **

**Ann**


	3. Confront

Tyrion was following his path down the narrow corridors of the castle with much more confidence and ease than he had done the day before. Walking on, he held his head up high, a betraying smile on his lips. He was amazed at how a simple conversation with his charming new wife could affect him so much. _Get a hold of yourself. It`s starting all over again. Letting your guard down. Hoping she will see __**you**__ and not be disgusted by you. Hoping she will look to you as more of a husband or a friend than as an intruder – even worse, a bloody murderer who played a part in killing her father._

He probably should have known better than leave his trust open immediately with a girl who had surely always regarded him as a calloused, dishonorable and drunken Lannister. But he couldn`t help it.

She was just so real. In her heart-breaking pain, her sorrow and her loneliness, she was as pristine as the blue sea at dawn. A soul like hers did not deserve such unscrupulous betrayals, plotting and cruelty. She deserved someone to truly care for her, no, to _love_ her for being a Stark – as tough as the North, but at the same time, as suave and pure as a rose. Could he be the one to do so? He certainly felt like a better man in her presence, knowing he wasn`t consciously making her suffer further.

_This might not be enough for her. She wants a Knight of Flowers, not a gargoyle of his._

Even so, he was there for her. Be it fate or mere coincidence, it was a situation which had brought the separated shells of them together and was trying to make them one. It could be the Game of Thrones or the irony of life, but he and Sansa were husband and wife, tied in front of the court`s abuses and wicked schemes.

As he approached the usual room for the council meetings or simply for the Lannister`s 'charming' reunions, he heard a fit of hysterical laughter. '_This could only be Joeffrey' _he thought and his spirits fell instantly because he had wished to avoid a conversation with the king for as long as possible.

He stood in front of the massive wooden door, took a deep breath and braced himself for the tour de force that was to come.

'Ah! Here you are. The handsome groom. I`m profoundly sorry for disrupting your newlywed bliss.' Joeffrey collapsed into another fit of laughing, clapping his hands as if he had made the best joke ever.

Tyrion looked around himself. Seated at the table, Cersei smiled at him. It was as malicious as ever, but this time her cold smile was permeated with an apparent satisfaction. _What better way to wrong me than give me a wife that detests my name and my appearance. This is what she thinks right now._ His heart sank a little bit more. _But she is wrong, I know she is. I hope she is. She must be. _

'There`s nothing that means more to me than being in my king`s calm and dignified company' Tyrion muttered, a hint of defiance in his bold eyes. His nephew was a calamity of a human being. Almost too bad even for a Lannister.

'Isn`t it so, uncle? Then what are you waiting for? Tell me the details!'

'Excuse me? Your wisdom amazes me so much it seems I don`t understand what you mean. The details of what?'

'Of the wedding night, of course. That is, if you can remember anything of it. You were as drunk as a pig.'

'But I bet you, my darling nephew, remember everything I said to you the night before. _Isn`t it so?_ You have a brilliant memory, after all. Perhaps you could use it to keep in mind what happened to rulers of our country, such as… the Mad King?'

Joeffrey`s face turned red with anger.

'Are you threatening the king?'

'Never, in my entire life, have I done so, your grace.' Tyrion bowed mockingly, venturing a deadly look towards Cersei. She didn`t like how the encounter was going so far.

'Then tell me all about it. I imagine Sansa Stark`s distress having to bed such a creature.'

What could he say? He had to use his mind and decide which option was better – taint Sansa with an event which hadn`t happened the previous night or defy his father but admitting to not consummating the marriage.

'My king, you should know by now that Sansa _Lannister _is a perfectly gracious lady, ready to cope with everything she has to in order to make it through. Do not underestimate her wits or her power.'

'How touching. Now give me some details. Is she any good?'

'My king, I remind you you`re talking about my lady wife, so, as her husband, I _command _you to adopt a respectful attitude towards matters which shouldn`t be discussed.'

'You, the Imp, command me? You must be jocking?'

'Then why aren`t you laughing like a monkey again? Please enlighten me, your grace!'

Tyrion was already boiling, pent-up frustrations beginning to surface. He knew he was hideous, with his short legs and comic walking, but it usually didn`t bother him nearly as much as it did now. Because now, Sansa was concerned.

Joeffrey advanced menacingly, amazed how someone could undermine his authority with mere words. He was planning to call for the guards and ask for his uncle`s head.

'Enough.' Tywin`s cold, impressive vioice resonated from the distant corner of the room. 'Tyrion is right. You should respect his privacy and mind your own business. Now, let`s move on and discuss the economic situation of our kingdom.'

'I`m too tired for this crap. His insolence ruined my mood. I should behead you right now for this. As a proof of my mercy, you might live, but only to torment Sansa further.'

The words hurt a lot – the implication that he was a means of torture for his wife when all he ever wanted was to help her keep holding on without her family.

'You all may retire for now' Joeffrey said dismissively.

Tyrion was preparing for a relaxing walk towards the library, followed by an even more relaxing book.

'Tyrion.' He stopped short and tiredly turned towards his father.

'Yes, father?'

'I hope I made myself clear last night. I also hope you were sober enough to understand your duty?'

'What happened to respecting my privacy? Or is it a notion that only applies when we need it?'

'Listen to me, you drunken fool!' Tywin was beginning to lose his temper. 'We need a ruler for the North. One with Stark blood in his veins! Are you capable of doing that simple thing or even this is too much for you?'

'Ouch! That would have hurt if it were even a little bit true. But it`s not. I`m perfectly able to do _that_ and a great deal more, as you know and try to hide because you hate me so.'

'Then do it!'

'How do you know I haven`t? Your concerns might be in vain.'

'Because I know you, and your silly notions of honorable behavior. I also think you`re smitten with her, so you want her to trust you or may be, if you`re foolish enough, want you. It`s not possible so stop losing time.'

Hearing his own father voice his inner fears in his face with such confidence and coldness nearly brought tears to his eyes. Instead, he smiled mischievously.

'Time is on my side. Moments are hours and hours are days when there is hope. And there is unbreakable hope within me. So, excuse me, I`m going to let you ponder on this mystery and many others.' He turned on his heels and left. It felt good to have someone for whom to say words like that – Sansa deserved them.

He sighed. The threat was there, in spite of his big talking. Perhas the book wouldn`t be so relaxing anymore.

**This is it. I wanted to write an interaction between Tyrion, Joeffrey, Cersei and Tywin. Tensions are rising like hot-air balloons here! The next chapter will describe Sansa`s morning. More of Tyrion-Sansa bonding to come. **

**Until next time, Ann**


	4. Roses and smiles

For some strange and hidden reason, Sansa felt now more serene than she had been blessed to in a very long time, ever since her life had taken a dreadful path of sorrow, despair and constant abuse. She was walking side by side with Margery, whose encounter in the blossomed garden made her morning even better than before.

'Sansa, my dear friend. But you`re looking exquisitely good today. I`m so glad to see you without your brow creased and eyes unseeing. It fits you much better, you know.' Margery smiled, sincerely glad that her little 'protégée' was taking a walk of her own free will, without being cajoled or practically shoved out the door of her safe chambers.

'Oh Margery, you`re flattering me. Surely, you have something more interesting to do rather than lift my spirits all the time, don`t you?'

'Actually, being by your side is one of the most amusing things out here. But it doesn`t escape my notice that today your spirits are high enough. And the reason is…'

'I don`t know. It`s such a beautiful day. I thought I should put my feet to work while admiring this blissful sun, while waiting for Tyrion to return.'

'Ah, Tyrion. Yes, I have almost forgotten how your husband is going to keep you away from me from now on, isn`t it so?'

'I… I don`t thinks so. He seems to care a lot about what _I _wish. He suggested we spend more time together today, but he mindfully waited for my opinion. I`m certainly surprised by this… by him.'

Margery got a little closer to Sansa, giggled girlishly, then asked. 'So, tell me, sweet girl, how is he?'

Sansa hesitated, suddenly acutely aware of a particular spot on the ground.

'You can tell me, Sansa. Anything.'

'Well, he is very different from Queen Cersei or… Joeffrey.' She couldn`t help the chill that ran down her spine at the mention of their names. 'He is indeed a noble and kind person, who chose not to overlook me.'

_She is so innocent_ thought Margery. She knew Sansa had misunderstood the intent of her question and even so she was glad that her lovely friend was beginning to feel more at ease in her husband`s presence.

'It`s music to my ears to hear you talking so, after such a long time. But I`m afraid you failed to answer my questions. How was…last night?'

Sansa blushed the deepest shade of scarlet possible for a young maiden.

'Well? Don`t be afraid. There`s nothing you can`t tell me. I just want to help you, Sansa…'

'I… he…us…'

Margery burst into laughing. 'Forgive me. You are adorable. Carry on, please.'

'It didn`t happen!' Sansa was studying with great care a far-flung branch, trying to control her embarrassment.

'What? Why? So he passed out? Without…'

'No. He really wasn`t that drunk. I was nervous, uncomfortable and scared, just as you would no doubt expect from me. And he understood. He gave me more than a choice. He made a promise not to hurt me and never to force me to do something that serious without my consent.'

Margery had definitely not expected such an answer.

'But that`s unheard of! How noble and caring! My dear, he is the perfect husband for you. It`s just like in those songs of yours - the honorable knight protecting the young and naïve lady. You are so lucky!'

'I know.' Sansa knew it had been a difficult decision for him to make, especially after how coldly she had been treating him. He had no obligation towards her, any intrinsic reason to respect her. He could have done with her as he pleased, given that she was the traitor`s daughter, another pawn in their games. But he had glanced beyond that, had put aside the plots and machinations and had given her a proof of his respect and care for her. 'You are, indeed, right. I don`t think I could have survived being married to… someone else.' She had wanted to mention the king, but she had learned the hard way not to completely trust even her closest friends.

'You could have made it through, my brave dear. You`re stronger than you think you are. But, indeed, someone else as your husband would have changed you too much, would have tainted you and would have turned you into someone bitter and vengeful, just like Cersei.' Margery hesitated. 'Or someone overly ambitious. Just like me.'

Sansa wanted to protest. 'But there`s nothing wrong with you, you are…'

'Let`s not talk about this anymore, shall we? Let`s stroll forward and admire this beautiful garden, dearest Sansa.'

A few hours later, after a pleasant and neutral talk with Margery, Sansa finally reentered her chambers, content and somewhat nervous for her next meeting with Tyrion. _What if, after he spends some more time with me, he decides I`m worthless and shallow ?_ It hurt her even to think of such a possibility, but not for the reason one would expect. She was not afraid he`ll treat her awfully, just as Joeffrey had done. She knew Tyrion could be courteous and polite, but she hoped he could see more in her than just an exiled whinny girl who was repulsed by him. Because, truth be told, she wasn`t – not anymore. It had surprised even her, but she knew she had grown tired of pretty faces hiding the ugliness and deviousness underneath.

She chose one of her favorite dresses – a bluish one with floral print, perfect for the lovely weather outside the castle. She could have called for Shae and ask her to elaborately braid her hair, but she wanted to be just like herself, natural and young. So she just let it flow, cascading down her shoulders.

She didn`t have to wait long for Tyrion to make his appearance. She appreciated that he wasn`t late, for she had waited all her life for one thing or another and she had been disappointed time and again.

He had his hands behind his back and a small smile on his face. She could tell it was genuine and this made her feel a little bit more confident around him.

'Good morning, well, afternoon, my lady. I trust you spent the morning agreeably?'

'Good morning, my lord. I spent a couple of relaxing hours in the garden, talking to Margery.'

'I`m certainly pleased to hear this. Now, I hope this will not offend you. It reminded me so much of you that I had to present it to you.' Somehow shyly, he offered her a white rose, pristine as the snows of Winterfell, not yet blossomed, delicate and frail. Perfect for Sansa.

She marveled at its beauty, pondering how long it had been since she had truly appreciated a gift someone had given her. She felt happy and amazed at being treated with so much compassion and interest. Without thinking, she kneeled in front of him and gently kissed his kissed. He looked at her in wonder, trying to decipher her actions, as a lovely blush crept up her cheeks. His smile was now full- full of hope, happiness and disbelief.

He gently took her hand and guided her towards the door. She gave him a questioning look, only met by a larger smile. The largest she had ever seen.

'I have another surprise for you, my dear Sansa.'

**I hope you are pleased with this chapter, and its ending. What could it be? **

**Sorry for the long wait. I have to prepare for my exams but I`m not going to abandon this story. Tyrion and Sansa are too dear to me. **

**Hope I`ll manage to update soon.**

**Until next time!**


	5. pause

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I just wanted to let you know that I`m not just going to abandon this story, or let it unfinished. I`m passing through a difficult period as I have to prepare for my College exam and it`s extremely demanding, so I don`t have too much time to write.

Even so, I`d appreciate it so much if you`d bear with me and wait a little bit more for the next chapters!

Extremely grateful,

Ann


	6. Books

Perhaps she should have felt more ill at ease around him, considering the fact that he was a Lannister and he was leading her down the corridors of her so-called prison. But also perhaps Sansa wasn`t the same naïve girl that had come to King`s Landing with dreams of knights in shiny armors and a life filled with ruling and making babies to prince Joeffrey. She had her dreams shattered and her pride burnt to the ground by the word 'traitor' she had been forced to embrace, even though she understood how untrue and unfair it was. Sansa was now much more mature and down-to-earth, more prone to venture beneath the surface and read a book not only by its covers.

And she could feel she was starting to trust Tyrion. Tyrion Lannister. A person who had shown her kindness when she needed it the most, who had offered unflinchingly to make a compromise for her sake, even after she had treated him coldly and distantly, serving him the same pretty courtesies and empty lies she had learn to indulge in when it came to nearly everyone. She knew he was too intuitive, too intelligent to not have seen through her. She wondered briefly if he had felt insulted by her immediate distrust for him and, in the light of his overflowing kindness, decided to apologize.

'Tyrion…could we stop for a moment?' There was some hesitation on his face when he turned around and glanced up at her, as if aware that she suddenly didn`t want him in her presence anymore. All the same, he nodded slightly and waited to hear what his beautiful wife had to say.

'I only wanted to apologize…for my cold behavior towards you and for not kneeling when you had to drape the cloak over my shoulders. I knew I had to do that but persisted in standing there, frozen. I wanted to humiliate you, even then. And I`m so sorry.'

His mouth fell slightly open in surprise and the utter expression of disbelief on his face was quickly replaced with a mixture of joy, awkwardness and pain at being laughed at even at his own wedding.

'Sansa. I want you to know that you`re unique to me. You`re one of the very few persons I don`t have any resentment for. What you did was a normal reaction from a girl forced to endure what you`ve been through . I knew you didn`t trust me, but I carried on trying to help you and win your friendship because I felt you needed someone to rely on. It`s probably my fault for being a persistent Lannister when you clearly hate our clan.'

'Tyrion, you shouldn`t blame your family for my sake.'

'I blame my family for both our sakes. I love them because they are my fellow Lannisters, I cannot help it. But I despise their actions, almost as much as I cannot forget that I`m a dwarf. I know this marriage is a sham to them, only taken seriously by my father, you desperately wants that claim to Winterfell and who really wishes to kill me now. Even more than before, if that is possible. But I don`t want us to leave separately, coldly following our own paths and being as alone as ever. I **do **intend to stand by your side Sansa, I do intend to honor my vows and help you in all the ways that I can.'

When he finished talking, he took a deep breath and raised his gaze to Sansa`s face. She was silently crying, tears rolling down her cheeks and a small, insecure smile lighting up her features. It was perfect, seeing her like that – watery eyes and salty rivers for all the pain she endured and a serene, sincere smile for the new-found trust she was going to invest in Tyrion.

'My husband' she murmured as her smile grew, bringing even more beauty along with it.

'You should have a thousand reasons to smile more often, my lady. You deserve them all, believe me and never doubt it.'

'Perhaps I will have at least a few more' she replied, intertwining her fingers with his as they held hands, walking forward towards the promised surprise. Smiling.

Sansa noticed that the corridors were becoming increasingly tangled and felt suddenly thankful for Tyrions`s presence, even though he wouldn`t have been able to stop any intruder by sheer force. However, she felt an odd sort of comfort in knowing he was there, making everything easier with his witty banter. 'I should learn this art too. It`s useful in lightening every situation' she thought admiringly.

At long last, they reached a solitary door in a secluded part of the castle. Sansa couldn`t recognize the surroundings and felt a surging curiosity to know what was in the chamber. Tyrion opened the door and whispered softly: 'After you, my lady'.

To her astonishment, the room seemed to be a small and intimate library, with rows of books carefully placed on wooden shelves, a writing table with two chairs and filled with beautiful floral arrangements. She exchanged a knowing glance with Tyrion, who looked anxious to gauge her reaction.

'This used to be my personal recreational chamber. I filled it with what represented me best – books and used to retire here when the restless life at Court would simply be too much for me to bear. But now it seems you need it even more than I do, but I feared it would be too simple and dull to honor your beauty and youth. So I decorated it with the most peculiar flowers I managed to find. I truly hope you like it, my dear.'

'It`s like before I came to King`s Landing. At Winterfell, my father used to present Arya and me with all sort of mysteries and required us to solve them. We would often spend days in a row trying to find a map, or searching the corridors, because we wanted to get our reward. Of course, Arya was better than me. She was not afraid to ruin her dress or collaborate with the servant children. But I enjoyed these quests enormously.' She refused to fall into sadness again at the memory of her lost family. _Today I will be strong_. It was a promise, because Tyrion deserved to see her happy after all his efforts.

'I love this room. It`s like a hiding place full of books and flowers and everything that`s nice. Thank you, Tyrion.' She sank to her feet and threw her arms around him before she had time to question herself. He hugged her back, smiling into the embrace and whisked the nagging voice in his mind away. It was not the time for self-tormenting or doubts.

'I wish to look around the room. Can I?' He chuckled incredulously. 'Of course you can. And don`t ever ask permission for something like that again!'

'Was that an order, husband?'

'Yes, wife.'

Laughing, she walked around the room, touching the book`s covers, feeling grateful for the fortress of tomes rising on the four walls.

'Perhaps…perhaps you could accompany me here sometimes and recommend me books to read, or talk to me the way you did today. When you`re not too busy.'

'I`m never too busy to talk to you, Sansa. I`m at your disposal and it would be my utmost pleasure to share this secluded space with you. After all, we both need it.'

She smiled again and he felt blessed for having made such a beautiful expression appear on the girl`s lovely and mostly unhappy face.

**Perhaps they could still be saved, after all. **

_**I`m terribly sorry for the long wait, I never meant to abandon this story. I`m going to update regularly now, that`s for sure, as I`m done with my College exam and free to enjoy the happiness of the summer.**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter- it`s nice to write happy, bonding chapters before more drama starts again. It`s the Game of Thrones, after all. **_

_**Thank you for waiting. **_

_**Until next time, **_

_**Ann**_


End file.
